Angel Heart Ache
by KAYKAY22PRINCESS
Summary: Bethany made a difficulty choice that change her fate. Jake got want he wanted. Bethany. But How long will it last? Will Bethany die by the hands of Lucifer or The Sevens? Jake and Bethany have a decision to make. Bethany has to choose where her loyalty will lie. Will she make the choice in time? or will she be a phantom of a shadow in Hell?
1. Chapter 1

**Author:**_ KayKay22princess_**  
><strong>

**Hey everyone this story will bring you off the end of your seat. Here it a sneak peek of this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWNED HALO OR HADES OF ALEXANDRA ADORNETTO SERIES.<strong>

Story Title: Angel Heart Ache

**Here a sneak peek at this story!**

I trembled with fear beneath his touch. There were a hundred things I wanted to say, but I willed myself to keep quiet. At the back of my mind a voice was screaming out. _What if they're not coming?_ And as the minutes ticked by it became more and more apparent that they weren't going to come. I tried stalling.

I reached up and let my finger travel down Jake's chest. He shivered and pressed against me more heavily.

"I'm nervous," I whispered, making my voice sound as innocent as possible. "I've never done anything like this before."

"That's because you've been with an amateur," Jake said

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

I couldn't think what else to say to delay the inevitable. There was no sign of Xavier or my family. It was too late now; there was nothing else I could do. I lay back and closed my eyes, accepting my fate.

"I'm ready." I said.

"I've been ready for a long time," Jake purred and I felt his hands shift and travel up my thighs.

Suddenly I looked at Jake's hands clutching my thighs and pull my legs apart. _It too late they aren't coming. _I thought to myself. I prepared for my fate willing to let go my hope. Jake looked at me and smirked. I didn't care. He got what he wanted. Which is _me_. I saw Jake's ice cold fingers pinch my thighs and took my under garments off me.

" This is going to hurt," Jake said

I closed my eyes and waiting for the pain to come.

* * *

><p><strong>That a little taste of the sneak peek. If you wanted to read this story <span>REVIEW ME<span> and I will post the first chapter. Till next time, thanks!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Hey I'm back! thank you for reading the sneak peek! Please review at the end of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of characters and this series.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Preview on last time:<span>**

I trembled with fear beneath his touch. There were a hundred things I wanted to say, but I willed myself to keep quiet. At the back of my mind a voice was screaming out. What if they're not coming? And as the minutes ticked by it became more and more apparent that they weren't going to come. I tried stalling.

I reached up and let my finger travel down Jake's chest. He shivered and pressed against me more heavily.

"I'm nervous," I whispered, making my voice sound as innocent as possible. "I've never done anything like this before."

"That's because you've been with an amateur," Jake said

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you." Jake whispered in my ear.

I couldn't think what else to say to delay the inevitable. There was no sign of Xavier or my family. It was too late now; there was nothing else I could do. I lay back and closed my eyes, accepting my fate.

"I'm ready." I said.

"I've been ready for a long time," Jake purred and I felt his hands shift and travel up my thighs.

Suddenly I looked at Jake's hands clutching my thighs and pull my legs apart. It too late they aren't coming. I thought to myself. I prepared for my fate willing to let go my hope. Jake looked at me and smirked. I didn't care. He got what he wanted. Is me. I felt Jake's ice cold fingers pinch my thighs and took my under garments off me.

"This is going to hurt," Jake said

I closed my eyes and waiting for the agony to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one:<strong>

I couldn't take the pain. It felt that all my body weight came on top of my chest. I could not breathe. Jake's fingers slim down my body. His hands move inappropriately all over my body. I hands clutched as I grab the bed sheets. While Jake hands grab my waist and started to position him between my legs I knew that my life was sealed. Jake thrust into me. He kept bounding on me. He groan in pleasure as our hips met each other. I knew that if I not willing it going to hurt more if I disobey my body. I turn my head panting as I looking around the room. I saw candles lights glow up the room like fireflies. I felt Jake's hand moved my head down. I meet his dark eyes. They were pitching dark, but a hint of love for me. Does Jake Love me? He couldn't. I mean he kept on repeating that he does. I always thought it was more an obsession.

He moved his other hand up from letting go of my waist and he cupped my breast, rubbing his thumb against my nipple. He pinched it tightly and I gasped. I was trying to stay calm, but it made me more confuse as pleasure swept into me. I moved my head and it made me wince in pain. I glare at Jake that no man has ever touched me there like he has, and he made me feel so vile and so guilty that I was cheating on Xavier. Jake fingers glided down to my inner thigh as his stroke my skin and rubbed circles on my smooth skin. The touch makes me feel warmth that the insides of my body with delight.

I blinked as tears began to stream down my cheeks. Jake looked at my face and he stop his movements on my body and wipe my tears away. He then crashed his lips onto mine. I tried to fight off his mouth, but I brutally think that I was his whore. Jake's tongue penetrated my lips, flicking inside of my mouth. He tasted like sweet dark chocolate. He broke the kiss and moves his head on my neck. Jake sniffed at my neck liking it. He traces his cold white finger tip down my neck to my arm. Jake's touched was making shivers all over my body.

I begin to feel pleasure overlapping my pain. I moaned out of free will to Jake. _Oh god what have I done?_ Jake looked up at me and smirked. My body tense against his dark aura. His hips buckle rubbed against mine. The pleasure was too much that I can't hold it any longer. I moan in pleasure. He licked, nibbled on my ear. His hips stop rocking. As Jake withdrawal his manhood forms my virgin opening.

He crouches down between my legs and he plunged his long tongue into my womanhood, in and out. He then replaced it with a finger, testing me. I was considerably wet and my hips would have definitely been bucking and my hips begin to ache. He continued his torture to me until he could feel me moaning and releasing my moans of pleasure at him. He smiled as he looked up at me. I was whimpering and crying now, but my mind told me to fight my inner struggle for him.

I gasped at the sharp stings down at my throat. It was breaking the cloud of unconsciousness that was settled over my brain. Slowly exhaling out, I struggled to open my eyes. My vision was very blurry. I tried to keep on blinking to get the dizziness of my eyes. With disappointment that I notice that Jake stop his stop what he was doing? He looked down at me and begins to realize that I was drifting off. My mind wasn't able to coordinate with the present circumstances. Though the shock of my inability to apprehend what had happening I curled in Jake's arms.

In this situation couldn't quite dissolve over me, for that I mind to seemed that I was around the feeling of soreness in my throat still which was dispatching burning sensations through my body. I exhale and out and in again. Extraordinarily, the heated waves of my angel energy seemed to relieve of my pain. The numbness and the intense relief for a moment were able to suppress the rising questions in my mind about my confusion state I was in. Closing my eyes, I marveled at the peacefulness of sleep come to me. My eyes flutter in sleepiness.

* * *

><p>As I blinked my eyes I felt that my inner core and thighs burn as I tried to move them. I turned my head around and saw Jake's body was next to me. Then I begin to remember the last night events. <em>Oh god the embarrassment.<em> I thought, and I turned around and saw that my legs and hips were covering in blood.

I got up slowly while sitting up on the bed and looked around and saw my dress and undergarments on the cold, glassy, shiny floor. I put my leg out of the cover and my foot step on the floor. And I did this with my other leg. As I move quietly trying to not wake up Jake.

I stood up slowly ignoring the pain in my legs. I walk towards the scattered of my clothing next to the floating bed. I grab my clothing. I sat on the marble stair. I was thinking what happen to my family. Xavier my true love. I did this for you. It was for you're protection. I thought in sorrow. Then I hear Jake's moaning. I paused and put on my undergarments on. As I looked up, Jake turned in his sleep and he reached out his arm on his side of where I was on the bed.

He sat up so fast I didn't have time to jump. Jake looked around and met my eyes. His dark eyes roam over my exposed naked flesh, and then he started to smirk again. I hated that infuriating smirk of his.

He got out of the bed, naked. I looked away of his muscular tall pale body of his. He saw this and started to chuckle. It was alluring. His voice was like an angel. A twisted, manipulative, charming, and evil devil. I glare at him. His smirk grows even bigger.

"Jake!" I hissed in warning at him. He looked like he was enjoying himself. I stop glaring at him.

"Would you please put some clothes on?" I gritted my teeth together in angry. Jake stops smirking and walk towards me. I looked around finding an exit to escape his presence. But the time I was thinking to run. He was already in front of me, still nude. I saw his arms went around my waist and push me in his naked smooth muscular chest.

"Oh Beth what am I going to do with you." He took my chin in his hand and pulls me in his alluring eyes, we kissed. I break the kiss first before it got to deep.

"Jake let me go!" I struggle in his embraces and none prevailed. His one arm still has my waist, and the other arm his hand stroke my hair, twist my curls.

"Bethany I not going to hurt you." he said while kissing my neck. He let go of me and grabbed my hand pull me to the bed and motion me to stay there. He picks up his clothes and he put it back on his body Jake turned around motion me to come to him.

"I am not a dog." I said getting off the bed to him. I walk towards him like a little perfect slave to him. He only looked at me and turned and smiles evilly at me.

"What? It the truth motion me come to you like a dog or a servant or a slave." I yelled at him. He grabbed my hand again and softly clicked his fingers and the ornate gondola appeared before us yet again.

"After you" he said, gallantly offering me his arm again for support. I stepped cautiously inside the waiting vessel and Jake slid in beside me. The vessel moved against the water going to the tunnel of to the platform of the dark hallway of the closing cave. Jake got up first and helps me up to the platform again.

Jake grabbed my waist and turned me side by side walking like a wedding couple. We opened the chamber and glide to the short tunnel again. We saw the car there and he opened the door for me.

"Get in" he said nonchalantly, motioning me to get in. I sigh. I slide in the car, and felt Jake heated body next to mine.

"Your highness." The driver said in respected.

"Where to?"

"To the hotel." Jake said clutching my hand again.

I looked out the window and saw black skies, fire light spreading across the sky. It was not even a sky I knew back from Earth. It was Hell my deepest nightmare.

_How in the world I getting out of here? _I thought. And then I came up with a plan. Oh this going to work I hope. Only that Jake would not notice this at all. But first thing first, how in the world to gain Jake's trust?

* * *

><p><strong>How was that for the first chapter? Was it good or bad? Any way, please review! Thanks. <strong>

By: Author - KayKay22Princess 3


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your doc

Angel heart Ache Chapter 2:

Previously:

Jake grabbed my waist and turned me side by side walking like a wedding couple. We opened the chamber and glide to the short tunnel again. We saw the car there and he opened the door for me.

"Get in" he said nonchalantly, motioning me to get in. I sigh. I slide in the car, and felt

"Your highness." The driver said in respected.

"Where to?"

"To theAmbrosia hotel." Jake said clutching my hand again.

I looked out the window and saw black skies, fire light spreading across the sky. It was not even a sky I knew back from Earth. It was Hell my deepest nightmare.

_How in the world I getting out of here? _I thought. And then I came up with a plan. Oh this going to work I hope. Only that Jake would not notice this at all. But first thing first, how in the world to gain Jake's trust?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3:<span>**

As we got into the car Jake took out a closed box. He opens the box and inside it was a black dress robe. He hand to me as I realize that I have only my dirty undergarments on. I took the black dress robe from his hands and put it on me. Jake eyes never took his eyes off my body. His gaze sends me on the edges of death. His gaze was torture. As I sigh in exhaustion I blink a couple of times, and shut my eyes for a few seconds.

* * *

><p>The car stops at the front doors of the hotel. Jake took my hand and he kisses my open palm while he was muttering something under his breath. Jake grabs my arm as we slide out of the car. My thighs were badly hurt as I moved. I stand next to Jake as we walk into Ambrosia Hotel. I looked to my left seeing that the lobby was clearly empty. Jake right arm wrap around my waist.<p>

He pulls me into his slide. I groan as his cold dark aura touches my angelic body. Jake realizes that my body couldn't take the damages he put on me while we were having sex. But his eyes didn't seem to care about that. I shiver on the word sex. I flinched as I thought of my betrayal to my kind and Xavier.

Jake took me into the elevator and pushes me against the elevator walls. He smirked down at me while his hand moves down to my breast to my inner thighs. His hand went under my underwear while he unrobed the dress robe from me and he reached to my throbbing core. He smirked as his pointer finger went inside of my opening as his thumb rubbing against my opening. He adds another finger inside of me while he was thrusting his two fingers move in rhythm.

I moan in pleasure as he pump me harder against the wall. I looked at the number meter. We only have 44 floors more to go. I groaned. I knew what's going to happen in here. As Jake's other hand pull my robe off me in a flash he grab me around my waist as he force my legs wrap around his waist as he continuously thrusting his hand into my wet core.

"You're dripping wet. Aren't you my little angel," Jake teased.

I closed my eyes waiting for him to stop. But it didn't. It has gotten worse. Jake other hand went to my left breast and took in his open palm of his hand and took it in his mouth sucking it like it was candy.

I let out a moan full of lust. I knew that I was completely turned on. I could not stop my self. It seems that my body has a mind of its owned. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. Jake mouth let go of my breast as he looked me in my eyes. His thrusting never did stop. It was like magic. I was under his dark, alluring gaze. I pull his mouth closer to mine. Our mouths push against each other mouths. Jake moan as our tongues try to fight each other for dominance.

As we kiss. My hips move as I was hungrily wanted for more. Jake took his hand of my wet core. He brought it to my lips as I suck on his fingers. Jake grin darkly as he pull down his pants and unzip it, it drops to the floor. I groan as I moan Jake name. His hands grab my buttocks and push up further against the wall.

He took out his throbbing harden dick as he push my underwear down. He then thrust his dick against my opening. As Jake continues to thrust into me he bites down on my neck. I let out a moan as he draws blood. He licks the blood up as it drip down to my neck.

Jake took his hand of me. And position him self to a different position. He moans my name as he beginning to go faster and rougher as Jake move in rhythm. He hit my sweet spot. As we moan each other names the bell rang as the elevator doors open.

When I looked over at Jake head I saw Hanna looking at us in shock. She blushes and excuses herself as she went back inside of the pen house door. I blush in embarrassment. I knew that Hanna is going to question about 'this'. Between me and Jake. I let a whimper.

Jake slide inside of me grab me on the shoulders as we come into our climax. As Jake let two more thrusts into me and he spill his seed inside of me. Jake slides his dick out of my body. We continue to control our breathing. Jake let go of my shoulders and I drop my legs around his waist.

Jake seem to move away from me. My body continues to pulse in pleasure. Jake put on his clothes back one as he motion with his finger to me that I should to as well.

I grab my underwear and slide in under my legs back on and put my black dress robe back on. I took a deep breath as I walk beside him. We got out of the elevator doors. We move to the black golden handle door on the left side where Hanna left. Hanna is my maid as Jake appointed to me. I notice that Jake body tense as he open the door. As we walk through the door I saw the shadow figure pulse with energy in the room. I knew that person or should I saw Devil. Lucifer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey chapter 4 coming soon. Thanks for waiting. By Kaykay22princess.<strong>

ument here...


End file.
